


Knock Out

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Low Chaos Corvo Attano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Corvo arrived poisoned and left quietly. Daud and the whalers are left to put the pieces together.Just finished playing through my third or fourth run and going for the clean hands achievement. This fic is basically what I imagine happened when Daud and the whalers woke up and Corvo had already left.





	Knock Out

Daud woke on his bed with a bruised throat and a sore head. Rulfio sat across the room by the table and unbuckled his mask.

"Corvo-"

"Daud!" Connor's shout came up from the bottom of the stairs and an armful of whaler landed on him. "the doors to the sewers were open, your key was gone. Oh and he took your Sololov painting."

"Corvo's...gone?" Daud struggled up only to be buried under five other whalers who it turned out had been placed together under the stairs.

A patrol group was gathered and the flooded district searched. All whalers were found accounted for with only bruises to show for it. Corvo had even made sure to move them to higher ground to keep them safe from rat swarms.

His weapons had been collected and much to Daud's further shock, he'd cleared out eight patches of river Krusts. What did it say of Daud that his enemy had spared him, kept his kids out of the way and dealt with his pest problem. That evening Daud slumped back on his bed, near the spot Corvo had placed him, and put his head in his hands.

"Daud? Are you well?" Thomas asked. 

"I underestimated him, didn't I? Overestimated my worth to him. I wasn't even worth fighting. He disappeared every other person responsible for the empresses death. But I wasn't worth his time." He looked up at Thomas with lost eyes.

"I found this." He held out a note to Daud. "We found it on your desk.

Daud opened the ripped page. It contained two words. 'You snore.'


End file.
